The present invention relates to content selection, and more particularly, to content selection systems and methods using speech recognition.
Electronic memory and storage technology as well as the internet have increased the amount of content available to people. Hand held devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, music players, video players now have memories greater than 1 gigabyte. This large amount of storage capability means thousands of songs, documents, records, audio books, and hundreds of videos can be stored on a single hand held device. Also, with PDAs and cellular phones which can connect to the internet, the amount of content available is staggering. For years people have been using simple menus to search through lists to find the content. Now that there are thousands of selections to sort through and millions of selections if accessing the internet, the task of finding one song, document, or video may take a great deal of time and can be very cumbersome.
The present invention solves these and other problems with improved content selection systems and methods using speech recognition.